1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording apparatus and more specifically to a magnetic head suspension and follower assembly for use in reading information from and/or recording information on photographic film during photofinishing operations.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 282,419 cross referenced above, there is disclosed apparatus for supporting magnetic heads in a photographic still camera for recording information useful to the customer and/or the photofinisher on a magnetic surface of a photographic film. Also, the magnetic surface may contain information recorded during film manufacture relating to film speed, emulsion type, etc.
The apparatus disclosed in application Ser. No. 282,419 includes a magnetic head mounted on a movable carriage biased to engage the edge of the film so that the head records information on a track having a constant orientation with respect to the film edge. In a photofinishing operation where it is desirable to read information from the tracks recorded in the camera to utilize such information during photofinishing, a head similarly oriented with respect to the edge is necessary to accurately read the recorded information. Also, it is desirable for the photofinisher to have the capability to record additional information relating to finishing such as printing exposure conditions, customer information, reorder information, etc.
In copending U.S. application Ser No. 391,205, filed on Aug. 9, 1989, there is disclosed magnetic head suspension apparatus for use in a photofinishing operation. The apparatus includes one head suspension assembly for reading information recorded by the manufacturer and/or the camera and a second head assembly for recording and recording information relating to photofinishing. One assembly provides lateral constraint of the film and the other is biased to urge one edge of the film into engagement with the constraining assembly and to urge the other assembly into contact with the other edge.